


Akatsuki

by sasunarufan15



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Explosions, Hate Sex, Hidan's mouth, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Smut, mild Pain/Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasunarufan15/pseuds/sasunarufan15
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were two people wrapped up in each other so tight they couldn't help but do anything but yell and end up sweaty in bed together. When one was the heir to a crime family and a male prostitute and the other was a detective for his families police force what else could they do. When hate and love mix together what do you get in the end?





	1. Chapter 1

Yelling, sarcasm, dry humor that always leads to more yelling. Sasuke Uchiha was used to this routine but what happens after the yelling always seems to shock him why after everything they say to each other do they end up sweaty, naked, and panting laying in a hotel bed. After so long Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why he always came back to this guy why he hadn't just arrested him already and finally just ended it. Was it cause the young man lying next to him was a brilliant person wrapped up in a fucked up situation or was he just addicted to him since the first day they meet.  
(Flashback)  
This was probably the most stupid yet exciting thing he'd ever done. Sasuke Uchiha was a 24-year-old man with nothing better to do on a Saturday night. Sasuke was bored with his mundane life all he craved for was some excitement. It was due to that craving that he found himself laying in a king-sized hotel room bed watching a tiny yet beautiful young man take his clothes off. The man was only four foot five and could've only weighed about 90 pounds. He had short spiky bright blonde hair and large ocean blue eyes that held a cold and calculating gaze.  
Sasuke watched his tiny hips twist as he slowly slid his tight black jeans down his waist and off of his legs. He moved with such grace with every small move he made he looked like a mechanical doll. Sasuke's eyes followed the young man's hands as they snaked up his legs and slowly slid up to his hips as he kept swaying them. Sasuke was captured like a bug caught in a spider's web as he rubbed his palms up his midsection ignoring his noticeable erection moving toward his chest and gave his nipples a light squeeze.  
The young man moaned softly then let go of his nipples crawling over to him straddling his hips. Slowly he slid his hands up Sasuke's shirt lifting it up and off. When the shirt was off the young man leaned in and kissed him. Letting out a soft moan Sasuke wrapped his arms around the small waist deepening the kiss. The young man sighs into his mouth wrapping his tiny arms around the Uchiha's neck.  
They stayed that way for a few minutes until they had to separate to breath. Taking a deep breath the young man leans his head on Sasuke's shoulder turning it slightly to lay soft kisses on his neck. "This feels nice mister but why don't we start getting to the good part." The young man says with a cocky smirk his scarred cheeks stretching slightly. Nodding in agreement Sasuke sits up leaning over to the bedside desk grabbing the lube and condoms.  
As Sasuke open the cap on the bottle of lube the young man was busying himself by taking off The raven's pants and boxers. The more Sasuke watched the young man the more he thought how crazy of an idea this had been. He knew the moment he saw the boys scarred cheeks who he was or at least who he belonged to. When he bumped into him he was wearing a black trench coat with red and white clouds on it, yep this boy had to be an Akatsuki. The Akatsuki's were a crime family the biggest in the city. They were strong and ruthless they mainly dealt with drugs and prostitution.  
This young man was more than likely the heir to the family and there number one bestseller Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke was thanking the gods that Naruto hasn't figured out who Sasuke was yet. He could see the news headlines now ' Young Heir to the Uchiha Police force dies in a hotel room stabbed to death'.  
Sasuke gulped watching the smaller man slide up his body after taking his pants off watching him with his sharp blue eyes. 'What the hell have you gotten yourself into Sasuke.' He thought to himself.  
(end of Flashback)  
Sasuke sighed, that's right it's cause he was bored he wanted something exciting in his life. Even as an Heir of the local police force he had times were nothing happened. That's when on his day off he decided to walk the streets at night and bumped into Naruto. After their night of sinful passion they meet up, again and again, Sasuke was addicted he couldn't get enough of the smartass shorty.  
Everything was going good Naruto hadn't figured out he was An Uchiha yet. Until one day he was chasing a suspect down an ally and bumped into Naruto giving head to some guy. Ever since then they've still continued seeing each other but almost everytime they fought before they fucked.  
The Uchiha sighed again running a hand threw Naruto's surprisingly soft blonde hair as he slept peacefully. Times like this, after they let out their rage and lust for each other, were some of Sasuke's favorites cause they were some of the only times they had peace. He wished things could be different but Naruto was stubborn that or just scared to leave his family. So, until the chaos started again he just enjoyed the peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto can't help but anger Sasuke the more they try to fight each other the closer they get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just wanted to thank everyone who has checked this out and gave Kudo's to it I really appreciate it and I promise to try and update it as often as I can and my other story will also be getting updated soon as well.

Naruto knew from the moment he bumped into Sasuke who he was how could he not the Uchiha's all had a specific look to them. They looked so similar Naruto sometimes wondered if the whole police force wasn't just inbred. He was also aware that Sasuke must have known who he was a well. What he didn't know was why after bumping into him he decided to take him back to his favorite hotel and have sex with him. Doing it with random men wasn't new to Naruto it was his job and he was damn good at it. What confused the small blonde was that sleeping with Sasuke wasn't part of his job he didn't charge the raven for it. 

In the beginning, they would meet up maybe eat and talk then, of course, they'd fuck but ever since Sasuke saw him at work things had started to change. 

" Why don't you charge me?" The Uchiha asked buttoning his pants. 

"You're a detective and I'm not stupid I know you could arrest me if you wanted to and the more evidence you have the more likely it is to put me behind bars teme," Naruto stated watching the raven-haired man put his clothes back on. 

"If I wanted to arrest you I would have already," Sasuke sighed sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

"Then why haven't you?" The blonde asked sitting up the sheets pooling around his naked waist. " What are you waiting for Sasuke huh." has asked looking the raven dead in the eye. 

"I know if you had a choice you wouldn't be doing these things you're better then this Naruto." Sasuke's voice softened as he said that he couldn't hide his emotions like he usually did. 

"What the fuck do you know about it Sasuke you and your perfect life you don't know shit! You think people can just change?! You think if I just stop I'll have a better life news flash! It doesn't work that way dirty people don't become clean bad people don't just turn good!" Naruto couldn't stand being told he was better than the Akatsuki that he could have a good life if he just left.

The Akatsuki was the only family he's ever known they weren't blood-related no one in the Akatsuki was but they were a family. Their leader found Naruto when he was a little kid and instead of hiding who they were from him, they included him in everything they did. Drugs sex and death was all he had ever known living with the Akatsuki. When he was old enough to have sex he made to sleep in the leader's room. He has trained in the ways of pleasure. Once he got really good at it he was sent out to the streets five years for five years he had been selling his body for the family. 

It was nothing but a job to Naruto no strings no messy emotions. 

"Perfect you think my life is perfect you think being an Uchiha is perfect!" Sasuke yelled turning his body around to face the blonde. 

" What did I strike a nerve Teme," Naruto smirked it felt good to push Sasuke off his high horse. 

Naruto loved the look in the Uchiha's eyes the look of anger that made his onyx eyes look crimson red. They were like a roller coaster there lust made the feel high while their anger made them scream dropping deeper into their own version of hell. 

"I'm not being baited by you again Naruto I'm leaving and this time I'm not coming back," Sasuke stated standing up. 

" How many times have you said that Sasuke huh? Don't kid yourself you want me so bad your shaking," Naruto said standing up letting the sheets fall off of his naked body slowly walking up to the angry detective. 

He watched as the Uchiha followed his every movement with his eyes. 

" Shut up Dobe," Sasuke whispered walking closer to the blonde. 

Like a bomb, they exploded in a tornado of lust the raven's shirt was torn of and his pants and boxers kicked off. Hot steam rolled off their bodies as they kissed each other 

hands roaming around on each other's skin. They touched each other like it would be the last time. Their bodies moved in perfect rhythm every time Sasuke thrust his hips up Naruto would grind his hips down holding tight to the detective's neck. Ever since the first time they slept with each other they always preferred facing each other and the more they did it the closer they got to one another. 

The room felt like they were inside a volcano their bodies dripped down with sweat as their bodies kept moving while they stared into each other's eyes as Sasuke movements got faster and Naruto ground his hips harder. 

It was addicting the way their bodies fit so well with each other. It was something Naruto couldn't let go of. He knew he'd keep going back to Sasuke and he knew Sasuke would always come back to him. 

They would never be a couple but that was something Naruto could never allow but not having sex with Sasuke was something he couldn't do either. Those thoughts always swam threw the blondes head as he watched the raven leave the hotel. 

The dream was over, for now, it was time to go back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big job has Sasuke worried will things turn out alright or will things between Sasuke and Naruto get even more complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edit my own writing so sorry if there are any mistakes. Kudos and comments are always welcome too. Thank you for the kudos I really appreciate it.

Sasuke couldn't concentrate he knew this day would come he just wasn't ready for it. 

Fugaku Uchiha the head of The Uchiha police force his father had given him his first big job. 

It was a Prostitution Bust they had been given an anonymous tip about a hotel that supported the Akatsuki's sex trafficking. 

Someone had betrayed the Akatsuki that was Sasuke's theory from what Naruto was comfortable with telling Sasuke the Akatsuki were very careful they made sure they couldn't be traced or tracked that no business deals could be leaked. 

He didn't explain how but Sasuke trusted Naruto enough to believe him if not for this random tip the force would have never known. The good thing about this was this wasn't one of the hotels Naruto used. 

The bad thing was this was their first direct attack against the Akatsuki and someone inside their organization had betrayed them. 

Naruto never talked about his work in detail so the Uchiha hoped the blonde wouldn't blame him for this wouldn't accuse him of attacking his family. 

Not once had Sasuke even thought about turning Naruto and the Akatsuki in not seriously he, of course, told Naruto he should just arrest him when he was angry but he never actually would. As for the family, he had no business with them he only wanted Naruto he only cared about Naruto so, he never thought about going after the family.

They never talked about them either the times they did talk was mainly about themselves never about their jobs or family's only time they got brought up was when they were fighting. 

When his father put him in charge of this operation he felt like he was going to throw up his mind was racing it thoughts of what if's, what if Naruto was assented to work at this hotel today, what if he arrested a friend of Naruto's, What if they arrested one of the main members of the Akatsuki one of Naruto's family?

It was around eight o clock at night the tip said that this was the best time to catch the hotel in the act. 

Sasuke was waiting to enter the building with a team of some the best the police had to offer. 

" Alright it's been confirmed we'll be storming in and up to the room arrest everyone you see I want this clean use as little violence as possible if they run you have permission to chase let's get this done quickly." Sasuke order marching into the building. It didn't take a genius to know what was going on in here the tip was on the nose every one of the rooms on the top floor was used for sex trafficking. Young men and women rushing to hide money, put their clothes on, or run out the door. 

While Sasuke was putting handcuffs on people he was carefully looking around hoping to not find a black coat with red white outlined clouds only the main members of the family wore them.  
He also prayed to any god out there that listen to him that he didn't find a small young man with tan skin blonde hair blue eyes and scarred cheeks. 

Suddenly a loud blast could be heard shaking Sasuke out of his thoughts quite literally as the building started shaking violently. ' A bomb! they hooked up this place to blow! This was a fucking trap!' Sasuke thought as he rushed to leave the building. 

Chaos they were thrown into chaos many people running and screaming to get out some were already dead unlucky enough to get caught in the blast or crushed by fallen debris. 

Sasuke made it to a fire escape and quickly climbed down and away from the building. 

He hoped that his team would be able to get out as well but that hope was ripped away when the second blast went off and the whole building brought to the ground.


End file.
